The Story of Kyle Lewer
by Tanthalos
Summary: Kyle Lewer, a Ravenclaw friend to Gryffindor who will one day fall to darkness. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Kyle Lewer**

**Year One Chapter One**

Kyle Lewer looked out the SUV's window and sighed, "Wow I hate this place."

Catherine Lewer sighed and took a moment to look over at her son. "What's wrong with London?"

"It's dirty, crowded and the weather is terrible. Which is saying something; seeing as we just moved from New York."

"Well you won't be here long, in a few days you'll be on a train to your new school."

"I still can't believe you believed her."

"Who? Professor McGonagall? Trust me as I said before she showed me some very believable proof she was a wizard. And they really want you cause you have a 'great potential', as she put it. I can't believe it, my son, a wizard."

"Yeah well let's see if I graduate school first. Oh here it is; 'The Leaky Cauldron'."

The black SUV pulled in front of the dirty looking bar parked itself there. Kyle and his mother got out and looked around, it was hard to believe that wizards had an entire shopping establishment behind this run down old building.

The pair went in, inside was a typical English pub, a bit run down with all sorts of types sitting huddled around old tables or trying to hide themselves in the shadows of the corners and booths. Catherine led her son past all these people out back where a brick wall stood, now common sense would say that the wall was that of the building next door but Catherine knew better.

She walked up to the wall and tapped the bricks in the order she was suppose to and...nothing happened. Well that was very odd, alright, do it again.

Still nothing.

"Something wrong dear?"

The Lewer's turned around and there stood an elderly woman wearing a fuzzy pink robe with yellow fuzzy stars on it.

"Oh yes we're trying to get into Diagon Alley but the entrance doesn't seem to be working."

"Really? That's fascinating I've never heard of a wizard or witch not being able to open the door to Daigon Alley!"

Catherine was a little embarrassed by that comment, if only witches and wizards were able to open the door to Daigon Alley how was Kyle suppose to get his school books and such? "Oh you see ma'am I'm not a witch, I'm a muggle…"

"Then you have no business in Daigon Alley off with you then."

"Uh. Excuse me but maybe then you know how I'm suppose to get my supplies for school then?"

The woman looked at Kyle, "Oh, oh! You're a muggle born, my apologies, if that's the case you should be able to open the door yourself. Going to Hogwarts are you? Good school, run by a great man."

Kyle thought she was still talking but he had tuned her out. He walked up to the wall, what had his mother pressed again. Kyle hadn't been told what the pattern to press was, he closed his eyes for a moment. Remembered how his mother walked up and pressed…

Catherine watched her son press the stones in proper order. He had his eyes closed which means he was doing it by remembering what she had done. She smiled as the wall began to pull apart, why was he worried about passing? His memory worked like a camera, the details he could remember of events of up to two years ago were amazing.

"There you go! See was that so hard?" The old woman said as she pushed past them.

The two Lewers had very different first impressions of Daigon Alley. Catherine was amazed at all the people in different coloured robes moving back and forth and even from the entrance she could see some truly amazing things in some of the store windows.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah mom. Best flea market I've ever seen." To Kyle it looked like the rest of London. Run down, crowded, loud. "There's our first stop."

Kyle pointed across the way to a large building on the opposite side of the Alley from where they were now. "Gringotts bank, to do the money exchange. I still don't believe they don't accept pounds at an exchange, it's so irritating."

"Kyle some times I wonder about you. Where's your sense of wonder? Your acting like this is just like any other shopping trip."

Kyle walked ahead and without looking back said, "No offence mom, but it is."

Well if that was one thing Kyle was, it was his fathers son. He was on a mission, and just like his father Catherine knew that it would the bank, then Ollivander's, then the robe shop and down the list with no variation until everything was done.

When Catherine walked into the bank and saw who worked there she almost felt like turning around. They were all short people with pointed ears and long noses.

"Goblins."

Catherine looked down at Kyle. "Pardon?"

"They're goblins or gnomes. Don't stare it's impolite."

Catherine blushed, the fact that her son was saying this to her, made her feel exceptionally silly. Why did Kyle seem un-phased by all of this? They waited in line which wasn't too bad for a bank only 30 minutes did the money exchange.

Catherine felt uncomfortable having bronze, silver and gold coins in her pockets. But now that they had proper money it was time to get down to some serious shopping.

The first stop was Olliviander's, the wand shop. They walked in and Catherine was left in awe again, for as high as the ceiling were small labelled boxes, thousands of them. Were these all wands? How was Kyle supposed to find which one he was suppose to get?

She heard the shop owner say to Kyle, "One wand for one owner. One of these is yours and now all we have to do is find it."

Catherine sat down on a chair near the entrance, this was gonna take along time.

"This one." Kyle climbed a ladder and pulled down one of the boxes.

The owner said, "Well if you wish to give it a try, we can find out if your correct."

Kyle pulled out the small wooden wand and flicked it about. Small silver stars came out of the wands end .

The shop keep seemed a bit surprised. "Well there you are. Looks like you were right. Birch with a stardust core, your quite the dreamer aren't you Mr. Lewer?"

Kyle looked at the shop keep. "Stardust core? Does that mean the wands contents just came out the end?"

"No, no my dear boy a star fell from the sky a hundred years ago and a section of it was placed inside that wand. It's what gives the wand its power. The combination of stardust and birch is quite interesting, it will usually help bring your dreams forward. You may become a great illusionist. With that wand you will be able to sculpt dream into flesh, you will be an interesting wizard if nothing else."

Kyle was starting to find this guy creepy, and slightly irritating though the concept of illusions fascinated him. The idea of being able to create a really cool illusion of the Witch King was really intriguing to Kyle and wouldn't Jeff freak?

Jeff was Kyle's best friend back in New York. They had been best friends since they were four. When Kyle had found out he was a wizard and wasn't to tell anyone the first thing he did was jump online and tell Jeff. Who didn't believe him till Kyle told him he was moving to England to go to Wizarding School.

Remembering Jeff made him gloomy and homesick so he didn't pay much attention to what the woman who was fitting him for his robes was doing. He felt himself shaken back to the here and now by his mother. "Come on, we have to get your books next. What's wrong?"

"Just thinkin' about Jeff."

Catherine sighed, "Well you can talk to him when you get home, I'm sure he'll still be online."

Kyle nodded, and followed his mother to the bookstore, he casually looked up in the window and saw something that made him run inside. There was a book in the window called, "Chez Charez's Guide to Illusions. Making your favourite characters come to life. Student's Edition."

He ran up to the counter, "Excuse me sir where can I get a copy of Chez Charez's book you have in the window?"

A large man leaned over the counter. "It's in the illusions section. Four rows to the right top 6 shelves."

Kyle went to the section and found it to be huge…so many books…Kyle was much too short to reach the section he wanted to so he had to borrow a ladder though he was quite surprised when it asked what shelf he wanted to reach and then when he answered, grew to the appropriate height.

He gingerly pulled the book down and the ladder lowered itself. Chez Charez was an interesting looking man, woman, wait Kyle though to himself he keeps changing in the picture. Bizarre..

"Why does the picture keep changing?"

The ladder answered, "He's an illusionist isn't he?"

Kyle laughed. He heard his mother's voice. "There you are."

Kyle looked up, "Sorry mom it's just that…can I get this book, please, please, please?"

Catherine was worried, Kyle never asked for things and when he did it was never with this much enthusiasm. "You sure you want it?"

Kyle nodded, "But if we can't afford it at the moment, it's not the end of the world I mean I'm sure it'll still be here later."

That was a much more typical Kyle remark. "Alright we can grab it anyhow I have the rest of your books together at the front let's get them and finish this list off so we can go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Year One Chapter Two**

Once all their wizarding shopping was finished the Lewers had real shopping to do, food, new shoes for Kyle that sort of thing and when while walking to the grocery from the shoe store, they passed a toy store. Kyle stopped, the whole front window was done up with the new Lord of the Rings action figures.

Kyle just stared in awe at the center piece, a limited edition resin Witch King statue mounted on his horse with his sword drawn at his side. It was beautiful, one of the most amazing looking things Kyle had ever seen. For you see Kyle thought the Nazgul were the greatest thing since sliced bread. He was constantly drawing them, and because of his memories his drawings were something to behold. His heart sank as he saw the 50 pound price tag next to it.

Just as he was about to finally be able to pull himself away form the window he saw an employee pull the statue from the window. Kyle peered back in to see who the lucky person buying it was and noticed, his mother?

Kyle came in, "Mom?"

Catherine smiled, "Think of it as your congratulations on getting into such a prestigious private school gift."

Kyle hugged his mother hard. "How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes, how much you had that heart set on it."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to, you've earned it."

Kyle sighed, "I haven't done anything yet."

"Well then you have plenty of opportunity to earn it. Get good grades this year and you'll have earned it."

Kyle smiled, "Alright."

The shop keep handed Kyle the box that contained the statue, Kyle held it carefully which was hard because the mere thought of the statue being his made him excited for some reason. Or was it overflowing with joy? So hard to tell.

After a stop at the SUV to put away their newest purchases, they went food shopping which was a simple enough ordeal.

Then it was too home where Kyle jumped online as fast as he could. Logging onto messenger, sure enough his friend was still online.

"hey Jeff!"

"Hey Kyle! What's up?"

"Not much just got my wizard stuff today."

"you still gonna about being a wizard?"

"yeah cause of that whole you know it being true thing. Who cares about that I have more important things to tell you"

"More important then being a wizard?"

"yeah I got he limited ed. Witch King."

"REALLY! I HATE YOU! No really did you get one?"

"Yeah my mom bought it for me cause I'm goin' to Hogwarts."

"Wow awesome, but I gotta go to bed it's real late here. Night!"

"night! If I don't see you online again before I go to school I'll talk to you later, I'll email you from school if I can."

"JazzmanXtreme" signed off. Kyle sighed and decided it was best it 'WitchKingInCarnate" also signed off for tonight. His user name came from when in the last year of school he took in New York when he was asked what he wanted to be when he grew up he answered. "I'm gonna be the Witch King incarnate cause I'm that awesome!"

There was much laughter, from the students, the counsellor was less amused but there it was.

Getting into bed Kyle stared at the ceiling for awhile and let his fears catch up to him. What if he really was going to a Wizarding School? Would he fit in? Would he be up to snuff? Is it possible that if he screws up an assignment he might even die?

Kyle let himself have these doubts for about a half an hour then decided that; that was enough of such things for now. While staring at his new statue Kyle fell into dreams of middle earth and other such adventurous things.

A couple of days later Kyle was trying to calm his mother down and assure her that despite what she thought, they were not going to be late.

"But how are we gonna find platform 9 ¾?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, well here's platform 9 and 10 so that must mean it's somewhere in the middle."

"But there are only pillars here."

Kyle sighed, "Yes well I assume there's a trick now all we have to do is figure it out. Come over here and we'll see what we can see. This is easier then it loos I assure you."

Catherine knew better then to argue so Kyle and herself went over and began to watch the platform. There was so much traffic on the platform it was hard to tell what was what.

"There! Come on!" Kyle said and started to run towards one of the pillars. She was about to call out a warning when he ran into the pillar, literally straight into it and he disappeared.

She stood there for a moment not sure what to do, honestly not believing what she saw. Did he really just?

Kyle's head poked out of the pillar. "Come on you can come through as well."

Catherine took a deep breath and jogged forward and felt the oddest sensation run over her, like she was swimming through seaweed and then when it passed and she was on the platform again. She looked behind and all the people and trains from before were gone. Looking up she saw a sign saying Platform 9 ¾.

"Hey mom!" She looked over and saw Kyle getting his bags loaded onto the train. She went over to him.

"Wasn't that an interesting feeling?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah interesting…why you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well…" Kyle thought for a moment. "I guess I'm starting to get into the whole idea of a being a wizard…"

"Your not going to be a wizard unless you get on this train. Now on you go."

Kyle started to go to the train's entrance, stopped, turned around, ran back to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you can write and you can come home for Christmas, it won't be that bad."

"I love you mom."

Catherine was really floored. "I must be hearing things, it's not like to say that especially in public."

"Yeah well.." Kyle pulled away, "I gotta go."

"Love you too."

Kyle didn't look back, just raised his hand as he boarded the train.

She sighed as he disappeared on board and a few minutes later the train's whistle blew. Billows of smoke came from the engine as the train pulled away.

Catherine put her hand up to her eyes, she had told herself that she wasn't gonna cry. This was all apart of letting your kid grow up you just had to accept it.

"First time letting them away form home?"

Catherine was startled, she spun around and there was a woman, kinda plump with red hair there in front of her. A little girl standing next to her.

Catherine nodded.

"Well unfortunately it doesn't get any easier I've had two boys graduate from Hogwarts already, four more there now. Just sent my youngest boy off for the first time today. I'm Molly by the way, and this is Ginny."

"I'm Catherine, Catherine Lewer."

The woman said Lewer a few times then smiled. "Well why don't we go and have some nice tea and I can tell you a little about what going to be raising a wizard is like. Cause if I'm right this is the first wizard in the family that you know of?"

Catherine nodded, "That would be nice."

As the two women walked off the platform Catherine hoped her son would have the same luck finding someone nice on the train to make the trip easier.

"The first thing I'm gonna warn you about dear is when they accidentally blow up their room."

"PARDON?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Year One Chapter Three**

Kyle went from car room to car room and found them full of people who apparently

already knew each other. Was he the only one who didn't know anyone? Wouldn't that be

just my luck. Oh wait what's this?

A young man sat by himself in one of the cars he was staring off into space, looking

out the window.

"Hey!"

The young man startled, "Oh hey."

"Mind if I join you?"

The stranger looked around. "Lots of spare room."

Kyle sat down across from him.

"I'm Forrest."

"And your Canadian. I'm Kyle." The two boys shook hands.

"How could you tell?"

"You haven't been in the country long enough to lose your accent, like I have yet."

"Your Canadian?" Forrest looked hopeful.

Kyle sighed, "Sorry no, I'm American. I'm from New York. Which honestly I think

is the closest your gonna get around here."

Forrest sighed, he looked almost dejected. "I'm from BC."

"Oh right! the province just above Washington state."

"Yeah." Forrest stayed quiet for a moment and when he looked over he saw Kyle

had pulled out a book and started reading. Forrest went back to is window watching and as

they passed a large forest wished that he was in there as appose to on here.

"You know we can keep talking if you would like? I can do both at once, or silence

is acceptable too. I like it when two people can be in the same room and don't have to talk

to each other but don't feel awkward about it."

Forrest just shrugged he was about to say something when the door flew open.

"I hear Harry Potter is aboard this train! You wouldn't happen to know anything

about that?"

Kyle closed his book and looked up to see a greasy young man. He had platinum

blonde hair was slick against his head. If Kyle didn't know it was impossible he'd say the

kid already had a receding hairline.

"I hear a lot of people are on this train. And?"

"And? Harry Potter is on this train and you act like it's nothing special!"

Kyle got up looked first the blond in the eye, then the two gorillas he had behind

him. "Because it isn't."

And with that he slammed the door shut again.

Forrest chuckled, "Harry Potter is probably one of the most famous wizards alive

you know."

"Hmmm…." Kyle picked up his book, re-opened it and sat back down.

Forrest sighed.

"So who cares if he's the most famous wizard in the world, doesn't matter to me in

the slightest. Why is he so famous?"

"Cause he beat You-Know-Who."

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who"

"No I don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

Forrest stared at Kyle for a moment in disbelief. There was a knock at the door.

Kyle sighed.

"I got it." Forrest got up and answered the door. There before him stood a girl with

wild blonde hair she smiled. "You haven't seen a toad have you? It's named Trevor."

"Nah the blond kid that just left looked more like an eel to me."

The girl looked past Forrest. "Oh hello I'm Hermione Granger."

Kyle got up and offered his hand. "Kyle Lewer."

"Pleasure to meet you, and you are."

"Forrest Silverleaf. But unfortunately Ms. Granger there is no toad here."

"So Forrest you gonna tell me who 'You-Know'Who' is?"

"Oh you mean Voldermort?"

Forrest cringed.

"Well at least now I know who you mean when you say that silly nick name."

"It's not silly! He did many horrible things!"

"Is he the wizarding version of Hitler? Stalin?"

"Actually both and more." The girl spoke. "Because of his ability to use magic he

did much worse things to people then either of our demons ever did."

"Ah Ms. Granger that means you're a muggle born as well?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes I am."

Kyle smiled back. "Ah ok that's good at least I'm not the only one."

"But if you'll excuse me I still need to help Neville find his toad." And with that she

was gone.

Forrest sighed.

"Wizards are an odd group aren't we."

"You can say that Kyle, you can defiantly say that." Forrest sat back down, he was

in a miserable mood the last thing he wanted to be reminded of at the moment was what

Voldermort had done to him and his family…

Time passed and the two sat in silence, Kyle absorbed in his book Forrest in his

melancholy.

Forrest was startled when Kyle slammed his book shut, "Well we should get

dressed we're gonna be there in about…20 minutes or so."

"How do you know that?"

Kyle smiled, "I've been reading at the pace of a page a minute, nice and slow but

it's great to tell time by."

With that the two boys changed into their school robes and sure enough not even 5

minutes after they finished the train started to slow down and then come to a complete stop.

Getting out of the train was annoying, apparently people had forgotten that they

would all be let off cause everyone was pushing to get off, like they were afraid that the

train would move on before letting them go.

Once he got onto the platform he saw a giant of a man waving his hand and

shouting, "First years! First years over here!"

Kyle went over and looked up somewhat hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

The man looked down, Kyle wasn't sure his beard was as tall as Kyle was from

head to toe. "Oh 'ello there. Just go that way and get in one of the boats I'll be taking you

over to the castle there in a moment."

Kyle didn't hear anything past the word boats, as he walked over to the little boats

he grew much more worried, he'd never been in a boat before. Yeah he knew how to swim

but the lake looked deep and foreboding. Taking a deep breath he stepped into one of the

boats and waited for the large man to lead them across.

Wait a minute there was no motors? Or oars? How were they going to get across?

"Alright here we go."

The man tapped the top of the pole of his boat, and it started to move, what was

really freaking was the fact that the other boats moved to follow.

"Magic, of course." Kyle muttered to himself. Wow did he ever feel foolish at the

moment. But that melted away when he saw the school for the first time.

He had seen castles in movies, and read up on them enough to but to actually behold

one all lit up with torches sitting there on the edge of the lake. Nothing Hollywood had

managed to do could compare.

As impressive as the exterior was, Kyle found himself much, much more impressed

with the castle's interior. The armour, the type of old oil paintings that hung on the walls,

the fact that the castle was haunted, it was all perfect.

Though the first impression Kyle left with Peeves was much different than any of

the other first years. Peeves was yelling and flying at various kids, who screamed or tried to

run out of the way, making it so Peeves was having a grand ole time.

He flew right at Kyle, who didn't flinch, and then he started yelling and waving his

arms about yet Kyle didn't flinch.

"Stop."

Peeves stopped for a moment to glare at Kyle, and opened his mouth to start

screaming again.

Years later Ron and others would say this should have been their warning sign, for

you see Peeves didn't say anything. When he looked Kyle in the eye, he floated there for a

second, shut his mouth and took off with a sound.

Forrest looked at Kyle, "What was that about?"

Kyle sighed, "Well he's obviously a poltergeist of some kind, and I've always read

show them no fear and they won't bother you."

This is when Professor McGonagall came out and gave the speech about being

sorted into houses and the importance of your new house. Then she led the new students

inside.

The Great Hall was huge, it looked almost like the inside of a cathedral that had

been gutted, it even had giant glass stained windows on the one side.

"Well the ceiling is enchanted, haven't you read a History of Hogwarts?"

Kyle looked up and saw candles floating in the air near the ceiling, the ceiling itself

seemed to open right up to the sky itself though Kyle knew this wasn't the case otherwise

it'd rain on them during meals. The tables in the room were separated into four sections,

Kyle assumed one for each house.

An old hat was brought out and placed on a stool, then it began to talk and go on

this long winded speech about the houses and sorting process. While it was going on and

on, Kyle decided to figure out which house was which.

Alright the Lion must be courage, how ever fleeting a lion's courage is, that must be

Gryffindor. Which means the snake is most likely Slytherin.

Between the badger and the eagle Kyle was stumped until the hat started going on

about intelligence and he saw a bunch of the eagle people nod.

Alright they has the conceded attitude of those that have been told they are smart, so

that is Ravenclaw which means the last is Hufflepuff.

Kyle quietly said to Forrest:Is it me or is Hufflepuff where the dregs go?"

"Hey just because your best virtue is compassion doesn't make you 'the dregs'."

"If you say so." Though Kyle sounded unconvinced.

And so began the process of people being sorted into their houses. Whenever

someone was sorted into a house there was a cheer and a song and dance when the person

went over to take a seat.

A couple of the more notable sortings were those of Draco Malfoy who actually

hurt the hat when it was placed on his head.

Forrest had wondered how you can hurt a hat at which point Kyle reminded Forrest

that they had met Draco and being exposed to how Draco actually must think must be

horrible, seeing as the result of his thinking process was hard enough to endure already.

And the illustrious Harry Potter was sorted before Kyle.

Kyle marvelled at how the room went dead silent as the boy made his way to the

stool, and after a brief period when Gryffindor was called out. How everyone else looked

like their mother had gotten shot while Gryffindor did an extra special song and dance.

"Mr. Kyle Lewer, your next…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Year One Chapter Four**

Kyle walked forward and let McGonagall place the hat on his head.

"Hmmm…." The hat muttered, "You're an interesting one. Which house would you

like to be in?"

"You're saying I have a choice?"

"Yes, yes you do. You're an interesting individual from what I can see in here Mr.

Lewer. Very interesting indeed, you have options before you, yes you do."

Kyle sighed, "And what options would those be?"

"Well for starters you have enough courage to be a Gryffindor."

"How much courage is that really? A lot or just the façade of a lot? Tell me good

hat just how far from the truth is the cowardly lion on their banner?"

"Alright then how about Slytherin? You'll do well in Slytherin."

"Malfoy is an ideal Slytherin isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. Why?"

"Oh good well that's a house of derelicts, if Malfoy is the ideal Slytherin, then the

house ideal is failure, cause that's all someone like Malfoy will be able to do in the grand

scheme of things."

"Then there is always Ravenclaw and you do have its greatest trait in spades."

"You're saying I'm conceded."

"If that's what you believe its greatest trait is. And if nothing else I can always just

stick you in Hufflepuff though you and I both know Mr. Lewer that you are far from

compassionate."

Kyle sighed, "So I guess there is only one choice in the end."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, and the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers.

Kyle felt the hat removed from his head, so he got down off the stool and went over

to one of the empty seats at the Ravenclaw table. Ravenclaw swarmed him to welcome him

to the house and things of the sort, but he shooed them away like the crows they were.

Forrest had been called up next, and this sorting was of great interest to Kyle.

Forrest sat on the stool, and let the hat be placed on his head after only a few

moments the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Which seemed to confuse Forrest greatly, he made his way over and sat down next

to Kyle. Again house members went over and started to pat him on the back and generally

leaving him with no personal space. Which Kyle could tell was bothering him greatly.

Kyle began to wave his arms around Forrest, trying to wave his new housemates

off. "Yes, yes were just as excited to be here as you are to have us but can we please have

some order and maybe some air. This is all very overwhelming at first as I'm sure you

remember."

A couple of the Ravenclaws gave Kyle looks that almost could be defined as

dejected.

"There we go." Kyle smiled, "Now you have some personal space again."

Forrest still seemed upset.

"Ravenclaw wasn't the house for you?"

"No my father would want me to be in Gryffindor, and well I personally thought

I'm a Hufflepuff before anything else."

"Hmmm I wonder why the hat put you in Ravenclaw then."

Forrest sighed, "Apparently one day the hat said I'll do more than my father ever

thought I could here in Ravenclaw. Whatever that means..."

"Well if nothing else at least we won't be completely alone here now. If nothing

else we can hang out with each other."

Forrest chuckled, "I hear that's the whole reason they get you to take the train as

appose to magic you here, to give you the chance to make friends and things for that sort."

"Maybe, oh looks like the Headmaster is gonna speak."

Dumbledore stood up and reminded the students of the rules, the 3rd floor was

certain death, and the dark forest was strictly off limits. Kyle could see that rule almost

personally slapped Forrest though Forrest dismissed such a concept when Kyle asked him

what was wrong.

After the announcements the feast began and food was piled on plate after plate up

and down the Ravenclaw table. Most of it was flavoured more towards the British palate,

and Kyle was trying to decide what he wanted to eat when his eyes caught sight

of…cornbread?

Kyle took a slice off the plate and found it was still warm, just enough that the

butter melted just a bit. Then he also found friend chicken that he hadn't seen before and

next thing he knew he had a good old southern (states) meal like his grandma use to make

him before she passed on sitting in front of him.

Though Kyle could only bring himself to have 1 plate and was kinda disturbed to

see his house mates having their 4th, 5th and in some cases 6th plate before starting on

dessert.

A girl across from Kyle said, "Aren't you gonna have any dessert?"

And while it was true the strawberry cheesecake that sat in front of Kyle looked

almost tempting he shook his head. "No I don't like dessert foods."

She stopped for a moment, and laughed. "You only had a plate during the feast and

now you don't eat dessert, what you strange or something?"

Kyle blinked, "Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't believe I heard you right."

"Well what's wrong with you? I mean really? You should be celebrating, and

having a good time."

Kyle sighed, "I wish I knew where our rooms were so I could just leave."

"What? I'm not picking on you."

Kyle laughed, "No your not, your just so dense that being near you now gives me a

headache. Were you not the one who, not thirty minutes ago, was complaining to her friend

that she was getting fat and now your on your third piece of chocolate cake."

"Yeah and…"

Kyle sat there blinking for a minute, at a complete lose as to what to say, back home

girls would have put two and two together and apologized. Here apparently, at least with

this girl shallow was what you got after it rained…

"Perhaps…" Forrest interjected. "You should meditate on that before either of you

continue this conversation. Also, close your jaw it's rude."

Forrest jokingly pressed Kyle's chin up with finger, though there was no need it was

already closed. Kyle laughed and slapped Forrest on the shoulder.

"You and I are defiantly gonna get along."

Forrest smiled, at least he won't have to go through the school year alone, not

having someone to talk to on top of his home sickness, his job and his 'condition' having

someone that might help him through it made the weight of it all lessen a bit, just a little,

but still it was a great feeling.

To Forrest, Kyle was the most interesting person he had ever met. When they were

lead to the Ravenclaw tower they had to climb the moving staircase, and all the while they

had paintings talking to them. Kyle didn't blink, he actually spent his time asking Forrest

what Canada was like.

But there was one point when they passed an old sword hanging on the wall, and

Kyle broke from the group and stared at it for like 5 minutes before a prefect realized they

were down a student and backtracked to find him and force him to keep up.

Later on it'd be told that there was nothing special about the sword what so ever,

but to Kyle apparently it had been the most intriguing thing the castle he had seen that

night.

When they got to there room, everyone started to unpack. Forrest didn't talk much

to his new roommates, not because he didn't want to. They just for some reason didn't try

to include him in the conversation. Perhaps deep down they could tell?

As for Kyle, they tried to include him but he'd smile give some basic answer and

then turn his back to dig in his trunk. But no matter how hard he tried to not be apart of

their conversation he didn't have much choice when he put up a poster of a man, on a horse

wearing large tattered rags. The light was behind him so he was cast completely in shadow

and you could only see the outline.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Kyle turned to look, and followed, Brant was his name, Brant's

eyes back to the poster.

"Is it a dementor?"

"A what? Kyle looked confused, "What's a dementor? This is a nazgul."

"Dementors are the monsters that guard the prison of Azkaban. What's a nazgul?"

"What's a NAZGUL? Haven't any of you ever read Tolkien?"

The other three shook there heads.

"Aren't you all British?"

They nodded.

"But you haven't read Tolkien? Well then you shall see what a nazgul is soon

enough.." He had a wry smile on his face as he turned away from the group again and

apparently lost the ability to hear them for the rest of the night because when questioned

further he simply didn't respond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Year One Chapter Five**

The first year Ravenclaw schedule was as follows Charms, than Transfiguration,

followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, and rounding out with Potions. Day two was

Herbology, History of Magic, spare which they made up for with Flying Lessons and then a

second spare which was actually more of a delay till they had their astronomy later that

same evening.

Kyle's first charms lesson was pretty straight forward. When he walked in and saw

the small man standing onto of a pile of books on a chair he wasn't bothered. That was

Professor Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw.

But Kyle did nearly go insane in his first charms class because when Flitwick asked

people to answer the question, "What is your wand."

The first person answered what size their wand was, what wood it was made of and

what the core was.

Flitwick nodded but it was as plain as day that's not what he meant, "Very good.

Anyone else?"

After four more people answered in similar fashion Kyle raised his hand.

"Mr. Lewer and what is your wand?"

"My wand at the moment is a hunk of wood, but soon it will be the most important

thing in my life. My wand is the key to doing magic, it is what will lead me down the path

to becoming a wizard. My wand is also the greatest barrier to becoming a wizard that I have

to over come. Until I learn how to use it properly, making it my greatest friend. It is my

greatest enemy. My wand is a tool no matter what shape, or style it comes in, nor does it's

heart matter because those are components and nothing more, a wand is more then the

parts, it's the sum of the parts."

"Very good Mr. Lewer. 5 points for Ravenclaw!" At this point he continued in his

lesson which was a pretty straight forward thing though too many students looked lost in

Kyle's opinion. It was basically 'This is your wand, and this is what it means to have one.'

Transfigurations was much better though, Professor McGonagall apparently

assumed that first years knew nothing and taught in a manner that more leaned to a. 'We

are starting from square one I won't even begin to ask you questions till I'm certain you

know which way your wand is suppose to point.'

As for Defence Against The Dark Arts, the whole room smelled nauseously of

garlic. Apparently professor Quirrell had been attacked by vampires and was hyper

paranoid now…

If that wasn't bad enough he talked with a stutter! It wasn't fifteen minutes before

Kyle had to excuse himself from the room, he knew had to get use to it but he just needed a

break for a moment. Mainly because he was asking the class about some of the creatures

they have encountered so far and one of the students had said some Latin name and it took

Quirrell two minutes to get through all three syllables.

Nothing Kyle thought, nothing could be worse than that.

As he left Defence Against The Dark Arts he looked at his schedule, next was

Potions…

The Potions dungeon was a miserable looking place, which Kyle assumed is why it

moulded such a miserable looking teacher. Professor Snape was a wretched creature, alright

let's take a moment to clarify he was human but extremely miserable.

While Kyle was taking notes Snape stopped his speech and then berated Kyle with

questions because apparently Kyle already knew everything seeing as he wasn't paying

attention. And he dismissed Kyle's "excuse" of the fact that he was taking notes. So Kyle

answered all his questions, correctly. Which infuriated Snape further so he kept increasing

the difficulty of the questions till he had to take questions form the second year text book.

Which Kyle didn't know the answer to.

"Well then it looks like you're in this class for a reason, no, you shouldn't know

that answer. You won't learn it till next year assuming of course you pass this year."

"Why did you ask him a question from second year Professor?"

"Five points from Hufflepuff. Don't randomly speak out in my class. And I asked

him that question to see if he should be here to learn or teach, seeing he's so knowledgeable

already. Any other questions?"

Kyle raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.Lewer? What is it?"

Kyle smiled, "Do you feel better sir?"

Snape stared at Kyle for a moment. "Care to clarify your question Mr. Lewer?"

"Alright, I'm from New York and have met teachers that actually risk getting killed

by their students every day. They have a reason to be bitter. Now I don't know what your

reason is to be bitter, might just be that you're a small man but still they never sunk so low

as to use the students to make themselves feel better. So do you feel better or is this a taste

of things to come?"

Snape looked down at the floor for a moment, with the way he was chewing on his

lower lip it was easy to tell he was fighting to control his temper. "Well Mr. Lewer that was

rather…witty…and now that you have cost Ravenclaw 10 points and have detention for the

entire week Do you have any other witty comments to add?"

"P.S. I hate you?"

Snape was lost, such..well…wow he actually didn't know how to describe it. The

little wretch sat in his seat completely stone faced, not even his eyes gave a hint that he was

joking in any way at all. Snape decided to leave it rest for now, tonight he'll break Mr.

Lewer's smugness. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to do it.

So after dinner, there was a knock at the dungeon door and before he could say

anything the Lewer child opened the door and walked right in.

"Are you always this bold Mr. Lewer?"

Kyle stopped, "Is there any reason for me to be otherwise? I mean it is only you."

"Only me? Well one day life is going to slap that attitude out of you, but I'm going

to use it to my advantage. You are to gather venom from those scorpions over there, for

each one you hurt you add a day to your detention."

Kyle nodded, "The anti-venom?"

"You can have it once you apologize for your rude and illicit comments."

Kyle nodded, went over to the tank and began to work. After about an hour Snape

got up from his desk to check exactly what Kyle was doing. And he was impressed, not a

single scorpion was hurt, though he quickly grew irritated.

Mr. Lewer was suffering from venom poisoning, his hands had numerous sting

marks on them, but still he trudged on.

"What don't you ask for the anti-venom Mr. Lewer!"

Kyle looked up at Snape, he was constantly blinking, having a hard time focusing

due to the venoms effects but he still managed a small smile. "Because Professor Snape I'd

rather die then apologize for those truths, and yes I do hate you which is why I won't give

you that satisfaction."

Snape was stunned, as defiant as Potter was Snape knew he'd never give up his life

before stepping into line. He had half a mind to let the mule fall over and feel the higher

levels of poisoning so he could hear the sputtered apology. But as he watched Mr. Lewer go

back to work he knew that this mule headed child would die on the floor without so much

as a whimper just to spite him.

Snape opened up a cupboard and pulled out a small purple vial. He walked over to

Kyle. "Mr. Lewer drink this."

Kyle did and after a few minutes the effects of the scorpions faded away.

"And how, Mr. Lewer, did you know that wasn't actually poison?"

Kyle smiled "Professor Snape, even you can't be that bitter that you'd spite the

scorpions for the credit of killing me."

"Hmmm. You irritate me to no end Mr. Lewer. I take 5 points from Ravenclaw and

cancel the rest of your detentions, I want to see you as little as possible I believe."

Kyle smiled, "Well it's good to know we at least have some common ground."

"Leave."

Kyle smile broadened and he went back to Ravenclaw tower, when people asked

how it went, what did he do to lose the house another five points. He simply replied that he

beat Snape at his own game and the points lost were to replace the detentions that Snape

now cancelled.

One of the older kids asked, "Did he make you gather scorpion venom?"

Kyle nodded as he sat down to start his homework.

"How long before you apologized to get the antidote?"

"I didn't."

"What! You didn't get stung?"

"Oh I got stung but I decided I was just gonna fall to the floor dead before giving

that miserable creature the satisfaction of an apology. He apparently didn't want me to die."

The older kid just stood there for a moment blinking at Kyle. "Your gonna be

trouble for us Lewer, I can just tell."

"Whatever, go away I'm busy. I'm sure you can find something to end up the

same."

A moment later Forrest sat down in the chair next to Kyle's. "You weren't really

gonna throw away your life over giving an apology were you?"

Kyle put down his quill. "Let me say this Forrest. I will never back down, never

quit, never waver from what I think is right. No matter the cost."

Forrest simply nodded, and made a mental note to try and keep Kyle out of trouble

as best he could.


End file.
